Death of a Protector
by twilightserius
Summary: What happens when Maddie finally gets her wish


Disclaimer I do not own anything related to DAnny Phantom

Death of a Protector

Danny knelt on the ground green blood oozed from his wounds. Green eyes gazed up at the jumpsuit clad woman in horror. He stared at her over the barrel of the newest 'working' ghost gun. He reached an green covered palm out to her, leaving his wound exposed. "mom you have to stop. It's me Danny."

He tried to plead with her hoping against all that she would hear his plea. He couldn' believe that after all these years of fighting ghosts, aliens, monsters, and humans, It's his own mother that is going to kill him. He could only pray to the gods that for once she would listen.

It was as she tightened her hand on the trigger and spoke that he lost all hope. "Your not my son. My son is human not an ecto-plasmic creature like you. Your just trying to confuse me looking like Danny."

Her eyes behind the googles narrowed as she pulled the trigger aiming for his center mass. The blow nocked him to the ground a hole in the center of his chest. He was still breathing slightly gree eyes open in betrayal and sadness. She steeled her heart and stepped to his side. Raising her gun once more she aimed at his forehead. "Rest in peace ecto scum. You'll never be tormenting my town again."

As the loud bang echoed in the street the civilians who were standing back came forward wary. It was one of the children that got the closest tears running down her face. She screamed. "How could you he was just helping us get home. You killed our friend."

The other children joined in as they took rocks from the ground and hurled them at her. Maddie frowned. "Enough he was just manipulating you . Be good and go home, your free now."

As the adults pulled the children back a light flashed behind Maddie. Turning to look back everyone watched as two glowing rings appeared around their once hero. The rings slid down his body revealing a black haired teenager dead. His blue eyes were starring at her in accusation as the light died down. Maddie gasped dropping her gun. "No , No it can't be ...Danny"

One of the adults ran forward and knelt next to the teenager. He checked but found that there was no pulse. He turned to the trembling ghost hunter and glared. "He told you... again and again, he told you and this is what happened."

The man stood up pulling a badge and handcuffs from his pocket. He walked to her and before she could move cuffed her. "You are under arrest for the murder of Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom. You have the right to remain silent..."

Maddie didn't listen as she starred down at the body of her only son. Tears slid down her cheeks. She was sensless as the officer took her to the station. As they left and the ambulance came to take the body away no one noticed his body glow before it too faded.

 **Michigan Stat University, Girls Dorm**

Jazz laughed along with her roommates as they discussed the latest theory of gender differences. She looked up as Anna turned on the tv. TOnight they were showing the news from Amity ville. She smiled as s scene of Danny flying across the screen showed. As she was about to tell Anna to turn it up a knock sounded at the window.

Turning all the girls were startled to see a white haired teenage boy standing on the ledge of the five story building. JAzz gasped before hurrying to open the window. She moved back as he floated in a sad smile on his face. "Danny are you okay? What are you doing here?"

Danny held up a hand to settle her and the other girls down. Smiling wider he spoke his voice echoing more than usual. "Hey Jazz. Plans are changed a bit. I'm heading back to the ghost zone. I.. I don't think i'll be coming back for a long time."

JAzz frowned in confusion. Sure they had planned to visit the GZ for summer months to explore. It wasn't meant to be them living there. She sighed knowing deep down that something was wrong. "What do you mean Danny? I thought we were planning to go for the summer days."

DAnny shook his head looking at the tv for a moment before holding out his hand. "I won't be coming back Jazz ...I can't not for a while. I wanted to see if you would come with me. Will you Jay?"

JAzz looked at his eyes and took a deep breath. Placing her hand in his she gave him a reassuring smile. "Yea. Always little brother."

These words caused several reactions. Her roomates squealed and Danny's smile grew to blinding. Anna grabbed her shoulders. "You're telling me that Danny Phantom is your little so cool. CAn we get your autogrph?"

DAnny nodded finally taking his eyes off of JAzz. "sure it'll probably make you famouse to get the last autograph."

Jazz packed a bag and listened to her roomates talking to her little brother. When she was ready she turned to them. "Can you guys tell the professors i'll be heading on vacation early. I've already sent in my thesis' so it should be fine."

They nodded before turning and grabbing Danny into a group hug. "Your awesome kid. To bad your Jazz's sibling or we'd adopt you ourselves."

DAnny laughed before floating to the window. Holding up a hand he allowed his power to encompass it before making a slicing motion. Before their eyes a glowing stable portal floated. Danny turned back to Jazz. "I'll make sure you get back in time for exams ok."

Jazz nodded before grabbing his hand. Together they jumped into the portal before it sealed itself. The girls turned back and Lisa turned up the tv. "In other news it has been confirmed the death of Amityville's hero Danny Phantom. This afternoon young DAniel Fento was shot by his mother Scientist Maddie Fenton. Witness' at the scene say that she was merciless as he pleaded with her."

Anna gasped horror written on her face. "Guys..you don't think..."

They looked back at each other before scrambling for their phones. "Yea she was taken by her brother...no i'm not kidding..."

 **The End**


End file.
